school bus ride
by hazelx3
Summary: When bella's car brakes down she has no alternative than to go to school by bus, what happens when she meets the unobserved edward.. and is enchanted by his beauty, they see each other constantly and she fels for him although she already has a boyfriend.
1. first day bella's pov

Bella Pov:

ANOTHER MORNING IN WHICH I DIDN'T HEAR MY ALARM CLOCK RING AND I WAS LATE FOR SCHOOL, FORTUNATELY FOR ME THERE WAS ALWAYS MY BOYFRIEND EMMET TO WAKE ME UP BUT NOW HE IS AT FOOTBALL PRACTICE AND I HADN'T HAD ANYONE WHO WOULD GIVE ME MY WAKE-UP CALL IN THE MORNING. AFTER A TYRING NIGHT AND A RESTLESS SLEEP IS INCREDIBLE THAT I AM SO TIRED WHEN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR IT. I GOT OUT OF BED, LOOKED IN THE MIRROR GUESS WHAT I SAW...... A BIRD'S NEST IN MY HEAD, MY HAIR WAS PULLED IN EVERY POSSIBLE DIRECTION. I GRABBED MY TOILETRIES BAG AND WENT TO THE BATHROOM TO CLEAN MYSELF UP FOR THE DAY. HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE WONDERING HOW IT WOULD BE LIKE TO WAKE UP AND BE A DIFFERENT PERSON, TO HAVE A DIFFERENT LIFE .

OH GOD !!!! ENOUGH WITH THE PHILOSOPHIC TALK ANYWAY IT WON'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE, I WILL STILL BE "PLAIN JANE". I GOT OUT OF THE BATHROOM FRESH AND CLEAN, SMELLING LIKE MY FAVORITE STRAWBERRY SHAMPOO. I GOT IN MY ROOM TO GET DRESSED FOR ANOTHER DAY OF THE HELL ON EARTH I LIKE TO CALL SCHOOL, I HADN'T HAD MANY FRIENDS EXCEPT MY CLOSEST FRIENDS EMMET, ALICE, JASPER, ANGELA, AND MY COLLEAGUES IN THE DRAMA CLUB , I KNOW SEVERAL PEOPLE IN THE HELL I LIKE TO CALL SCHOOL, LIKE MIKE NEWTON, MY PERSONAL STALKER SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR, AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE. I GRABBED SOMETHING FROM MY CLOSET, I'VE NEVER BEEN THE KIND OF PERSON TO CARE ABOUT MY APPEARANCE, ALICE, MY BEST FRIEND NEVER APPROVED WHAT I WORE AND ALWAYS DRAGGED ME SHOPPING WITH HER. MAYBE IT'S TIME THAT I START TO CARE ABOUT THE WAY I LOOKED THAT WILL MAKE ALICE HAPPY. I GOT DRESSED IN A LIGHT GRAY LONG CASHMERE SWEATER WITH A WIDE ROUND NECK, SOME STRAIGHT DARK JEANS AND A PAIR OF MIDNIGHT BLUE BALLET FLATS WITH A BIG BLACK BOW ON FRONT. BUT I WILL THINK OF THAT SOME OTHER TIME BECAUSE THAT WILL REQUIRE ANOTHER PHILOSOPHICAL TALK WHIT MYSELF AND I AM ALREADY RUNNING LATE. AFTER I GOT DRESSED I RAN TO THE KITCHEN AND GRABBED A CEREAL BAR, WENT UPSTAIRS TO GRAB MY BAG FOR SCHOOL AND KEYS TO MY CAR AND RAN OUT THE DOOR.

I GOT TO MY RED CHEVY TRUCK AND PUT THE KEY IN THE IGNITION, TURNED THE KEY AND...... NOTHING...... NOTHING HAPPENED OR NOTHING THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN HAPPENED. "OH NO ! ! ! ! COME ON BABY DON'T LEAVE ME NOW YOU CAN LEAVE ME TOMORROW JUST NOT NOW."

NOW THIS HAPPENS TO ME, FIRST I DON'T HEAR THE ALARM CLOCK AND NOW THIS, I GUESS THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO DO I GUESS I'LL TAKE THE BUSS TO SCHOOL TODAY.I GOT TO THE BUS STATION AND WAITED FOR THE BUS TO COME, I DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG BECAUSE IT ARRIVED 5 MINUTES LATER. I GOT IN AND TRIED TO SEE IF I KNEW ANYONE. I SPOTTED ANGELA'S BOYFRIEND BEN AND HEADED TO A NEAR SPOT BESIDE HIM AND THAT WAS WHEN I SAW HIM....

I FOUND MYSELF STARING AT THE MOST BEAUTIFULL GREEN EYES I HAD EVER SEEN. HE HAD THE MOST ENCHANTING GREEN EYES AND BRONZE HAIR. HE IS STRANGE, DISTANT, GORGEOUS, BUT HE HAS SOMETHING THAT FASCINATES ME, HE'S TALL, WITH RAVISHED BRONZE HAIR, A PALE WHITE FACE AND A PAIR OF ENCHANTING GREEN EYES THAT CAN KEEP YOU LOCKED IN THEIR GAZE. I HEPT STARRING AT THE TEENAGER IN FRONT OF ME UNTIL THE BUS STARTED TO MOVE AND DRAGGED ME OUT OF MY REVERIE. I SAT DOWN ON A SEAT IN THE BACK AND STARED AT HIS UPPER BACK. I HAD NO IDEA WHO HE WAS, BUT I COULDN'T GET HIS GREEN EYES AND BRONZE HAIR OUT OF MY MIND. HE WAS PERFECT, HE WAS THE MAN OF MY DREAMS. WAIT ! ! WHAT AM I THINKING "MAN OF MY DREAMS" I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM ANDI,M ALREADY STATING MY POSSESSION ON HIM. HE WOULD PROBABLY THINK I'M THE FREAK STALKER THAT HAS A SHRINE BUILT IN HER CLOSET FOR HIM. CREEPY....

FOR THE WHOLE RIDE MY MIND WAS OCCUPIED BY THE ONLY ONE PERSON, THE GREEN-EYED BEAUTY IN THE SEAT FROM THE MIDDLE OF THE BUS. SUDDENTLY THE BUS WAS NEARLY EMPTY AND THE ONLY PERSONS IN IT WERE THE GREEN-EYED BEAUTY, ANGELA"S BOYFRIEND BEN AND PLAIN OLD BELLA. I STARTED TO WALK DOWN THE BUS TO GET TO THE DOOR I KEPT MY EYES DOWN LOOKING AT THE GROUND NOT WANTING TO EMBARRAS MYSELF IN FRONT OF HIM BUT AS THE WORLDS BIGGEST KLUTZ I BUMPED INTO SOMETHING HARD AND WAS FALLING TO THE GROUND WHEN TWO STRONG ARMS CAUGHT ME AND STADIED ME. ABRUPTLY I REALISED WHO HAD I BUMPED INTO.......GREEN-EYED GOD...........I BUMPED INTO THE MOST HANDSOME MAN IN THE UNIVERSE AND HIS STRONG ARMS WERE STILL ON MY WAIST I BLUSHED FURIOUSLY AND I LOOKED AT HIS FACE, HIS CEEKS WERE A LIGHT SHADE OF PINK. HAD I NOT SEEN WELL? OR WAS HE BLUSHING. NO THIS CAN"T BE TRUE. HOW CAN A GREEN-EYED BEAUTY LIKE HIM BLUSH HIS LIPS WERE WET AND I WANTED TO KISS THEM SO BADLY. I TRAVELLED WITH MY EYES FURTHER AND FOUND HIS EYES LOOKING INTENTLY AT MY PLAIN BROWN ONES AND THEN TRAVELING SLIGHTLY TO MY LIPS THERE WAS SOMETHING IN HIS EYES I DIDN"T QUITE RECOGNISED BUT BEFORE I COULD DIG DIPPER INTO THAT HE LET ME GO AND PULLED AWAY ALL TOO SOON. WHERE IS THE GLUE WHEN YOU NEED IT.

"SORRY" I SAID WITH A SLIGHT FROAN. "I WASN"T WATCHING WERE I WAS GOING"MORE LIKE I WAS WATCHING YOU

"THAT"S OK I WASN"T WATCHING WERE I WAS GOING EITHER I GOT DISTRACTED BY SOMETHING" HE SAID


	2. Chapter 2

EDWARD POV:

I WOKE UP THIS MORNING WITH A SLIGHT HEADACHE AND GOT OUT OF BED GROANING, ANOTHER DAY THAT I WOULD PASS UNNOTICED IN THE SMALL TOWN OF FORKS, POPULATION 3.201 PERSONS, NOT THAT I DID MIND BEING UNNOTICED IT'S BEST THIS WAY, AFTER WHAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH TANYA IN ALASKA 4 YEARS AGO.

I PREFER BEING UNNOTICED THEM TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN.

I GOT IN THE BATHROOM AND HOPPED INTO THE SHOWER, WISHING THAT MY HEADACHE WILL PASS AND I WOULD STOP THINKING ABOUT TANYA. IT WAS IN THE PAST NOW, I MEAN WHY DO I STILL THINK ABOUT HER EVERY SINGLE DAY WHEN I WAKE UP.

AS IF I HADN'T ENOUGH OF HER 4 YEARS AGO, AND NOW I HAVE NO CONNECTION WITH HER AND SHE IS STILL HERE, WITH ME, IN MY HEAD FOR THE LAST 4 YEARS.

I STAYED IN THE SHOWER UNTIL THE WATER GOT COLD AND STOPPED ME FROM THINKING ABOUT TANYA, I GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER AND WENT INTO MY ROOM AND GOT DRESSED IN A WHITE T-SHIRT AND A GREEN BUTTON DOWN SHIRT, A DARK PAIR OH JEANS AND A PAIR OF BLACK CONVERSE AND WENT DOWNSTAIRS TO GET SOME BREAKFAST, I SETTLED FOR A BOWL OF CEREALS AND GOT UPSTAIRS TO BRUSH MY TEETH AND GOT OUT OF THE HOUSE AND WENT TO THE BUS STATION.

I HAD A CAR, A SILVER VOLVO, BUT IT WAS VERY SHINY FOR THE SMALL TOWN OF FORKS AND WOULD DRAW UNWANTED ATTENTION WHICH I DIDN'T WANT.

I LIKED BEING UNNOTICED BECAUSE NO ONE CARED IF YOU WERE SICK OR MISSED SCHOOL, THAT WAS UNTIL I SAW HER.

WHEN I GOT INTO THE BUS I SAT IN A RANDOM BENCH, PUT MY HEADPHONES ON AND TURNED THE MUSIC LOW SO I COULD HEAR WHAT WAS HAPPENING AROUND ME. I FOUND THE MELODY I WAS LOOKING FOR WITHIN TEMPTATION-MEMORIES AND STARTED LISTENING TO IT. AND THEN IT HAPPENED........

I NOTICED AN ANGEL WITH CHOCOLATE BROWN WITH SOME RED HEADLIGHTS HAIR, DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS BROWN EYES AND HEART SHAPED FACE WALKING TOWARDS ME. I HAD NEVER SEEN ANYONE THAT LOOKED LIKE HER, SHE WAS PERFECT.

THE ONLY THING I SAW WAS THE BEAUTIFUL ANGEL IN FRONT OF ME. SHE LOOKED DAZZLED, ALMOST CONFUSED, AS IF SHE TOO WAS LOST IN HER OWN THOUGHTS. I FOUND MYSELF OVERWHELMED BY HER SCENT STRAWBERRIES, WHEN SHE PASSED ME, I ALMOST WANTED TO RISE FROM MY SEAT AND GRAB HER BY THE WAIST AND KISS HER AND NEVER LET GO.

WHAT CAME OVER ME? WHO WAS SHE? I GUESS I WILL NEVER KNOW ......

I WAS SO ENTRANCED BY HER BEAUTY THAT I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT THE BUS SLOWLY EMPTIED HIMSELF, I GOT UP FROM MY SEAT AND THOUGHT OF HER, WILL I EVER SEE HER AGAIN? I WAS MESMERISED BY HER BEAUTY, NOBODY COULD COMPARE TO HER, NOT EVEN TANYA, I NOTICED THAT SHE WAS WALKING STRAIGHT INTO ME, WITH HER HEAD DOWN.

I SAW HER FROM THE VERY START, FROM THE MOMENT SHE WALKED INTO THIS BUS, HER EYES CONSTANTLY WATCHING ME BUT IN THE MOMENT OUR EYES MET SHE WOULD LET HER EYES DOWN AND LOOKED FLUSHED ABOUT THE PERSISTENT GLANCES THAT WERE HAPPENING BETWEEN US.

SHE GOT EXTREMELY CLOSE, HER EYES BENT DOWN AND THEN SHE BUMPED INTO ME AND I PUT MY ARMS AROUND HER TO KEEP HER FROM FALLING ON THE FLOOR, MY ARMS AROUND HER WAIST FIT IN PERFECTLY AND I INSTANTLY FELT LIKE HOME AND I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HER EMBRACE BUT I KNEW I HADN'T HAD MY WILLPOWER OVER HER, IT DIDN'T MATTER HOW MUCH I WANTED HER TO STAY IN MY ARMS.

I BLUSHED AT THE THOUGHT OF HER IN MY ARMS, OR EVEN BETTER IN MY BED...... MY EYES FILLED WITH LUST AND I SAW HER FACE WAS A NEW SHADE OF RED.

SHE SAID SORRY WITH A SLIGHT FROWN. MAYBE SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO CATCH HER.....

"THAT'S OK. I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING EITHER, I GOT DISTRACTED BY SOMETHING'' I SAID NOT WANTING TO PUT PRESSURE ON HER BECAUSE IT MIGHT CAUSE HER TO HATE ME EVEN MORE AND I DIDN'T WANT THAT, I DIDN'T WANT HER TO HATE ME, I WANTED HER TO KNOW ME, EVER SINCE I MOVED HERE FROM ALASKA I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO GET TO KNOW ME SO NO ONE WOULD GET HURT, AND SUFFERS, BUT I WANTED HER TO KNOW ME AND I WISHED THAT SHE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW ME TOO.

WITH THAT THOUGHT I LET HER GO FIRST AND STARTED WALKING TO CLASS.

MY FIRST CLASSES WENT BY PRETTY SLOWLY.

I ONLY SEEN HER ONCE OR TWICE BUT IT ONLY LASTED A FEW SECONDS AND SHE SEEMED DAZZLED BY SOMETHING AND SHE WAS ALWAYS ACCOMPANIED BY SOMEONE.

THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER SHE WAS WITH A SMALL PIXIE-LIKE GIRL WITH SPIKY BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES.

SHE WAS BOUNCING UP AND DOWN, OBVIOUSLY ABOUT SOMETHING THAT MADE HER HAPPY, AT THE SIGHT OF HER, BELLA LET OUT A SMALL GIGGLE AND SAID SOMETHING TO HER THAT I DIDN'T CATCH ON.

THE SECOND TIME I SAW HER WAS AT LUNCH BRAKE AND SHE WALKED IN WITH A WELL-BUILD BOY THAT I THOUGHT WAS A PAID ASSASSIN OER A BOD-BUILDER.

HE HAD DARK HAIR AND GOLDEN EYES, HE AND THE BEAUTIFUL GODDESS WERE LAUGHING AT SOMETHING, THEIR HANDS WERE TOUCHING BUT I THOUGHT NOTHING OF IT.

THEY CAME TO A TABLE WHERE THE PIXIE FROM EARLIER AND A BLONDE GUY WERE SEATED. THEY CHATTED ENTUSIASMATICALY, THE BIG HULKY GUY WAS THE ENTERTAINMENT CENTER AND THE BROWN EYED GIRL WAS LAUGHTING.  
SUDDENLY THE GIRL WALKED TO DROP HER FOOD AND I WENT AFTER HER, WISHING THAT I WOULD SEE HER MORE AND BE ABLE TO FIND OUT THE NAME OF THAT BEAUTIFUL GIRL FROM THE BUS.  
I ONLY HAD TWO HOURS LEFT THEN I WOULD GO HOME AND THINK ABOUT HER.  
I WENT TO MY HISTORY CLASS AND THE TEACHER WENT ON ABOUT THE CIVIL WAR WHICH I ALREADY LEARNT ABOUT IT AND SAT BACK IN MY CHAIR AND THOUGHT ABOUT HER.  
I FOUND MYSELF RUNNING TO THE BUS SO THAT I COULD SEE IF SHE WAS IN IT AND I WOULD SEE HER AGAIN.  
DISAPPOINTMENT HIT ME LIKE A BRICK WALL WHEN I DIDN'T SEE HER.  
I DIDN'T EVEN KNEW HER AND I WAS ALREADY WISHING I WOULD SEE HER AGAIN AND KNOWING HER NAME NOT EVEN THAT I KNEW.  
I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON A LOW-PROFILE AND DON'T MAKE MYSELF NOTICED.  
I GOT HOME AND ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS HER.  
SHE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, SHE COULD BE A SUPERMODEL FOR ALL I KNEW.  
THAT WAS HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE WAS AND THE EFFECT SHE HAD ON ME.  
I SAT IN MY BED AND CLOSED MY EYES. I INSTANTLY SAW HER FACE AND THEN HER BEAUTIFUL SMILE AND HER MELODIC LAUGHT.  
AND THEN IO DRIFTED INTO A DEEP SLEEP WHERE I COULD SEE HER AND BE WITH HER.  
FOR ALL I KNEW WE COULDN'T BE TOGETHER BECAUSE OUR DIFFERENCES WERE SOMETHING THAT WOULD KEEP US APART.


End file.
